Text messages
by Catwoman's Daughter
Summary: Based off of Young Miraculous Phantom by Ladynoir1987. Will be hinting at some of the things she has planed in the text messages. The rest are just random things I came up with based on messages I saw online or I came up with by myself.


**Due to demand from Ladynoir1987, here is text messages between the Young Miraculous Phantom team. For those of you who don't know what YMP is, it's a 3-4 way x-over written by 1987 between Miraculous, Young Justice, and Danny Phantom.**

YMPYMPYMPYMPYMP

LB: hey, Chat!

CN: who's this?

LB: Ladybug.

CN: Oh. Hey, milady! How did you get my #? I don't remembered giving it to you.

LB: u didn't give it to me. As 4 how I got it… u don't wanna know!

CN: TELL ME!

LB: Curiosity killed the cat!

CN: But satisfaction brought it back. + cats have 9 lives!

LB: FINE! Robin knows your identity so I asked him for your # then he hacked the government to get it.

CN: That would be creepy on so many levels if it was any of my civilian friends.

LB: y isn't it creepy 4 me?

CN: 1. You dived off of the Eiffel tower just to glide around as BG. 2. U snuck up on me so many times it's not even funny. 3. When Batman came here, to Paris to help us catch those Gotham villains u 2 were glaring each other. If I was in ur place the time I would of wet my pants.

LB: U forgot how during my first appearance as Batgirl in Paris when Scarecrow and Penguin came here I scared them so badly they kept talking about demons and shadow hopping.

CN: SEE! It's because of stuff like that it's not even creepy 4 u!

YMPYMPYMPYMP

Mari: Hey, Alya! What r u doing?

Alya: home watching my little sisters. Why?

M: I just wanted to see if u would lie or not. BTW I know u lied.

A: what makes u say that?

M: Look behind you.

A: WTF MARI!

YMPYMPYMPYMP

LB: When I was little and I killed a butterfly I got no butter for 1 week

CN: okaaay?

LB: When I killed a honeybee I got no honey for a week.

CN: Where r u going with this?

LB: My adopted mom just killed a cockroach when we were walking around Paris. Should I break it to her?

CN: I don't get it.

LB: kill a BUTTERfly=no BUTTER, kill a HONEYbee=no HONEY. Now do you get it?

CN: Your family has a habit of killing insects?

LB: U poor innocent soul.

YMPYMPYMPYMP

Danny: Hey, mom, did u get the eggs from the store like u needed to?

Maddie: Yes.

D: And the milk?

M: Yes. Danny, why are you asking me these thing?

D: I know one thing u forgot.

M: What?

D: Your son.

M: Don't tell your father, or Jazz! I'm on my way!

YMPYMPYMPYMP

Bruce: Richard John Grayson-Wayne! Get home. Now.

Richard: Hold on! I'm looking for Narnia!

B: Do you want to get baned from using the trapeze for the rest of the school year?

R: ON MY WAY!

YMPYMPYMPYMP

Marinette: Hey I just met u. And this may sound mean! But I hate spiders! So bye bye spidey!

Peter: Mari, check who you're texting.

M: OH MY GOD! I DIDN'T MEAN YOU!

P: Then what did you mean?

M: I just killed a big a$$ spider that was crawling around. BUG NOT HERO! Sorry for the mix up!

P: you're forgiven!

YMPYMPYMPYMP

Danny: So there was a test on ghost attack safety 2day.

Mari: and? It's Amity, the #1 most haunted city in the WORLD! It's not that big of a deal.

D: well I failed it!

M: WHAT! HOW! YOU LITERALLY FIGHT GHOSTS ALMOST EVERY DAY!

D: one of the questions was 'In case of a ghost attacking, what steps do you take?'

M: And? Ur point is?

D: Well, apparently the answer wasn't 'BIG ones!'

M: Well, you should of seen that coming!

D: Come on, sis! Not funny!

M: What makes you think I'm laughing?

D: Pretty sure I should know how someone who was in the womb the same time as me would act.

M: Okay! You got me!

YMPYMPYMPYMP

LB: I JusT saw a DeAr eaTiNg a TaCO!

CN: How much pain meds r u on?

LB: I fEeL NO PaiN! WEEEEEE!

CN: Soooo. Either ur on a lot of pain meds or u drank something that was spiked.

LB: OOOOH! UNICORNS!

CN: Wait… did you accidentally inhale a drug while patrolling in Gotham?

LB: NOpE! Y is mY aRM in a CasT!?

CN: So, your on pain meds. That makes sence!

YMPYMPYMPYMP

Wally: DUDE! I WASN'T ON THAT MUCH PAIN MEDS LAST NIGHT!

Robin: u took Alfred (the cat) and stuffed him in a pillow then ran around screaming "IT'S A PILLOW! IT'S A PET! IT'S A PILLOW PET!"

W: Sorry, dude!

R: It's not me u have 2 apologize 2. The cat belongs 2 Dami.

W: And?

R: He wants 2 kill u.

W: SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA! I AM SO DEAD!

YMPYMPYMPYMP

Mari: $chool i$ great. I'm making lot$ of friend$ and $tudying realy hard. With all my stuff, I $imply can not think of anything el$e I need. $3$

Richard: u want me to send u some of my autographs so u can sell them online, don't u.

M: I NEED MONEY SO I CAN FINISH THE SUPRISE I'M WORKING ON FOR THE TEAM!

R: About how long do u think a shoe box full would last you?

M: It just depends on how many are in the box & how much I sell them for.

R: Point taken. I'll let u know, once I send them.

M: Really?

R: ur lucky ur my sister.

YMPYMPYMPYMP

Mari: I'm bored!

Alya: NO!

M: Y not?

A: b cause! Last time u were bored u almost got arrested!

M: Like ur little miss innocent.

A: Point taken. What do u wanna do?

M: Weeeeelllll. U know how Bruce Wayne is currently in Paris?

A: Yeah. What about it?

M: Well u know how there's a Wayne Enterprises building here?

A: I don't see where this is going.

M: I wanna rig up a prank in his office, so that way when he opens his office door a bucket of water will dump on top of him.

A: How are u going to get up there? Last I checked, u need a card or something in order to go up there!

M: I have my ways.

A: One of them being?

M: Look up 'Sister of Richard Grayson'

A: SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU!

M: Exactly. I can just say that I'm her and I want to pay my brother's adopted father a visit and BOOM! KEY CARD!

A: U could get arrested 4 identity theft if u get caught.

M: I haven't been caught yet, have I?

A: Fine! But I'm coming with u!

M: okay!

Half an hour later

A: GURL! HOW DID BRUCE WAYNE KNOW YOUR FULL NAME!? AND HOW R U ON FIRST NAME BASIS WITH HIM!?

M: Remember Richard Grayson's sister?

A: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!

M: I'm not. Look up her name, where she lives, and who she was adopted by.

A: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE! I THOUGHT YOU TRUSTED ME!

M: I do trust you! I wanted to see how long it would take for you to figure it out!

A: Oh. Okay!

YMPYMPYMPYMP

 **I hope you like this so far! If you have any ideas on what other kind of chaos they can get into, let me know! Also let me know what characters you would like to see in the next chapter. For those of you who are confused, I would recommend reading Young Miraculous Phantom.**


End file.
